The present invention relates to a hydrogen-storing carbonaceous material and a method for producing it, a hydrogen-stored carbonaceous material and a method for producing it and a battery and a fuel cell using a hydrogen-stored carbonaceous material, and more particularly to a hydrogen-storing carbonaceous material and a method for producing it, a hydrogen-stored carbonaceous material and a method for producing it and a battery using the hydrogen-stored carbonaceous material and a fuel cell using the hydrogen-stored carbonaceous material.
Fossil fuel such as gasoline, light oil, or the like have been readily employed as the energy source for producing an electric power as well as the energy source of motor vehicles or the like. The fossil fuel not only may possibly degrade a global environment, but also is exhaustible and dubious whether or not the fossil fuel can be stably supplied.
Hydrogen has been paid attention to in place of the fossil fuel having the above described problems. The hydrogen is contained in water, inexhaustibly exists on the earth and includes a large quantity of chemical energy per amount of material. Further, the hydrogen has advantages as a clean and inexhaustible energy source by which the fossil fuel is replaced, because the hydrogen does not discharge harmful substances or global greenhouse gas or the like when it is used as the energy source.
Especially recently, the fuel cell that an electric energy can be generated from the hydrogen energy has been eagerly studied and developed and it has been expected that the fuel cell is applied to a large-scale power generation, an onsite private power generation, and further, to a power supply for a motor vehicle.
On the other hand, since the hydrogen is gaseous under ambient temperature and ambient pressure, it is treated with more difficulty than liquid or solid. Since the density of the gas is extremely small as compared with that of liquid or solid, the chemical energy of the gas is small per volume. Further, it is inconveniently difficult to store or transport the gas. Still further, since the hydrogen is gas, it is liable to leak. When the hydrogen leaks, the danger of explosion is undesirably generated, which results in a great trouble in utilization of the hydrogen energy.
Thus, in order to put an energy system using the hydrogen energy to practical use, the development of a technique that the gaseous hydrogen is efficiently and safely stored in a small volume has been promoted. There have been proposed a method for hydrogen storage as high pressure gas, a method for hydrogen storage as liquefied hydrogen and a method for using a hydrogen-storing material, or the like.
In the method for hydrogen storage as the high pressure gas, since a very strong metallic pressure proof vessel such as a cylinder needs to be used as a storage vessel, the vessel itself becomes extremely heavy and the density of the high pressure gas is ordinarily about 12 mg/cc. Accordingly, not only the storage density of the hydrogen is disadvantageously very small and a storage efficiency is low, but also there has a problem in view of safety because of high pressure.
On the contrary, in the method for hydrogen storage as the liquefied hydrogen, the storage density is ordinarily about 70 mg/cc. Although the storage density is considerably high, it is necessary to cool hydrogen down to lower than −250° C. in order to liquefy, so that an additional device such as a cooling device is required. Therefore, not only a system has been undesirably complicated, but also energy for cooling has been needed.
Further, hydrogen-stored alloys are most effective materials among the hydrogen-stored materials. For instance, there have been known lanthanum-nickel, vanadium, and magnesium hydrogen-stored alloys. The practical hydrogen storage density of these hydrogen-stored alloys is generally 100 mg/cc. Although the hydrogen is stored in these hydrogen-stored alloys, the hydrogen storage density of these alloys is not lower than that of liquefied hydrogen. Therefore, the use of the hydrogen-storing materials is the most efficient among conventional hydrogen storage methods. Further, when the hydrogen-storing alloy is used, the hydrogen can be stored in the hydrogen-storing alloy and the hydrogen can be discharged from the hydrogen-storing alloy at around room temperature. Further, since the hydrogen storage condition is controlled under the balance of the partial pressure of hydrogen, the hydrogen-storing alloy is advantageously treated more easily than the high pressure gas or the liquefied hydrogen.
However, since the hydrogen-stored alloys consist of metallic alloys, they are heavy and the amount of stored hydrogen is limited to approximately 20 mg/g per unit weight, which may not be said to be sufficient. Further, since the structure of the hydrogen-storing alloy is gradually destroyed in accordance with the repeated the cycle of storing and discharging of hydrogen gas, a performance is undesirably deteriorated. Still further, there may be possibly generated fears of the problems of resources and an environment depending on the composition of the alloy.
Thus, for overcoming the above described issues of the conventional methods for hydrogen storage, a carbon material is paid attention to as the hydrogen-storing material.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. hei. 5-270801 proposes a method that the addition reaction of hydrogen is applied to fullerene to store hydrogen. In this method, since a chemical bond such as a covalent bond is formed between a carbon atom and a hydrogen atom, this method is to be called an addition of hydrogen rather than a hydrogen storage. Since the upper limit of the amount of hydrogen which can be added by the chemical bonds is essentially restricted to the number of unsaturated bonds of carbon atoms, the amount of stored hydrogen is limited.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. hei. 10-72201 proposes a technique that fullerene is used as the hydrogen-storing material and the surface of the fullerene is covered with catalytic metal such as platinum deposited by a vacuum method or a sputtering method to store hydrogen. In order to employ platinum as the catalytic metal and cover the surface of fullerene with it, much platinum needs to be used so that not only a cost is increased, but also a problem is generated in view of resources.
The method for hydrogen storage known heretofore is difficult to say as a practical one when hydrogen energy is utilized. Especially, when the hydrogen energy is employed as an energy source for motor vehicles, marine vessels, general domestic power supplies, various kinds of small electric devices, or the like or when a large amount of hydrogen needs to be conveyed, the conventional methods for hydrogen storage is not practical.